ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit (Metaverse)
Kit is the current CEO of the Omniversal Salt Company, which is the source of nearly all the salt in existence. Subtitle: Master of Salt Appearance Kit stands on two legs and has a vulpine appearance, showing between one and nine tails depending on his preference. He appears somewhat armored, similar to Jugglus Juggler, and usually wears a white mask with red/orange markings and a long snout. History For almost as long as there has been salt, there has been the Omniversal Salt Company. The company's workers supply salt to the Rift Cafe, the entire Ultra-Fan Multiverse, and even cosmic beings such as the Titan Princes (especially Sol and Cdr.) Originally an aspiring salt salesman, Kit's life changed forever when he traveled into the Ocean of Stars, thinking it was a real ocean and he could get salt from it. He likely would have died somewhere in the nebula if the original owner of the company hadn't happened upon and rescued him. Seeing Kit's dedication to salt, the being promptly stepped down and let Kit take his place. This has been a controversial topic ever since, but Kit is generally agreed to have done a good job filling in the shoes of his predecessor. At some point, somebody somehow stole all the salt, forcing Kit to track him across the omniverse. Along the way, Kit met and befriended Rhyzar, whose Kaiju Capsules had been stolen by the same person who took the salt. Rhyzar would become Kit's sidekick and help him defeat the thief, restoring salt to the omniverse. This story will be chronicled in a series at some point. Kit is sometimes mistaken for other entities, as shown by his visit to the Ultra Fusion Universe which led to "Kamaitadon" being added to the Pacific Records. Personality Kit is the purest, most authentically well-meaning and least corrupt businessman you will ever meet. However, even though he's the head of (and so good at running) such an important company, Kit regularly wanders from his job. He frequents the Rift Cafe, and is on good terms with most of its patrons, although for some reason he's convinced that Grenitor is out to get him. Kit apparently has a grudge against the Void Eye, claiming "some red dot shouldn't decide how powerful people can be." The saltiest Kit has ever been in his life was when someone claimed he made salt from the Void Eye's tears, which, by the way, he doesn't. Although it would probably taste awesome. Powers Techniques Special * Spirit Chorus: Kit's finishing attack, where he generates nine energy balls, one on the tip of each of his tails, and uses them either as projectiles or to shoot beams of Fox Fire. Obviously based on the Bulky Chorus. * Fox Fire Manipulation: Kit can conjure spiritual fire, electricity or light to use a variety of energy attacks, such as light bullets, cutting rings, or bursts of energy from his ears. * Chlorokinesis: Kit can manipulate plants to restrain his foes or attack them. * Saltium Ray: Kit can fire the same Saltium Ray used by Ultraman Oneupus from his arms in an "L" shape. One of his most sought after brands of salt is created by firing this beam at Titan Peasants. Physical * Spirit Claw: Kit can charge Fox Fire into his claws to increase their slashing power. * Life Force Absorption: Kit can absorb the life force of other beings to hurt them and heal himself. * Prehensile Tails: Kit's tails are prehensile. * Boob Hug: Kit grabs the opponent's head and shoves it into his chest, causing them to cringe violently. Never used. Other * Salt God: As the chief executive officer of the Omniversal Salt Co., Kit commands all the physical and emotional salt. All of it. ** Salty-Making: By the power of salt, Kit can make anyone salty, including himself. *** Saltification: Using the maximum power of salt, Kit whines loudly, which can turn any being less powerful than him into a salt statue. It is believed that Kit can go beyond the limits of this ability, but he does not know how to. * Illusions: Kit can create illusions of himself or other things to distract or confuse people. * Possession: Kit can possess other beings, although they are likely to kick him out depending on their power level. He rarely does this. * Fake Genders: Using the kitsune's ability to manipulate his own gender and disguise himself as a human, Kit can pretend to be a feminist. However, it is not funny. Weapons * Kit-tana: A sword which Kit likes to use. Though a katana by default, it can shapeshift into a dagger, a longsword, a broadsword, a naginata, and pretty much any other type of sword, as well as splitting itself into two copies. ** Various Plot Slash: Kit's finishing attack with the Kit-tana, it is named for the fact that it can take any form he wishes, whether a slash attack, a beam from the sword, or some Exceed X-level insanity. * Punch Thingymajigy: Kit's secondary weapon, which takes the form of an insane shield-knuckle-hammer-axe-cannon-claw-bowgun-warfan thing that can fire energy blasts, generate an energy sword or be thrown like a boomerang. He only uses it in the event that the Kit-tana breaks, as he prefers to use its power as a last resort. * Sword of Plot Advancement: A second sword that Kit stole from a cosmic being, it allows him to manipulate plot to a degree. Unfortunately, that same cosmic being confiscated it from him, so he no longer possesses it. * KIT MASK: When he gets extremely salty, Kit can throw his mask in frustration. It's not very effective. Abilities * Teleportation: Kit can teleport. * Invisibility: Kit can turn invisible. * Intangibility: Kit can turn intangible. * Age Empowerment: As a kitsune, Kit gets more powerful as he grows older. * Meme-Kinesis: Similar to several other Meta characters, Kit can freely manipulate Memes and Meme Energy. * Zombie Immunity: Due to Kit's saltiness, Zombies and Zombie Kaiju cannot eat his brains, as attempting to do so would send them back to the grave. That's how you defeat zombies, you know. You feed them salt. Trivia * Though it is considered very important, Kit admits that the Omniversal Salt Company is not the only source of salt, and that the substance would not disappear if the company broke up. * Kit was originally very different and more serious than his current self. ** This version of him wasn't a very good Meta character; he'd work better as a standalone hero, which I may rework him into at some point. * Kit may be the protagonist of a Toku Abridged series. * Kit's design was originally Kitonium Saltfox's, but due to Gren making him a separate character, this was scrapped. Category:Metaverse Series Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Other Heroes Category:Dieties (sort of) Category:Hush, Saltmons